The Best Magic There Is
by Eagle Feather Quill
Summary: Four witches and wizards once dreamt too. A touching story.
1. The Love Dragon

HARRY POTTER AND THE GIRL DILEMMA  
Chapter #1  
The Love Dragon  
  
Can Malfoys really fall in LOVE? This one obviously can.  
  
Draco Malfoy was bored, bored, bored, and bored. His father's Dark Arts stuff   
was starting to get boring, swotting up for next term was boring before he even   
started, and most of all, the thing that bored him most was his father's   
lectures when Draco suggested to his father that life at Malfoy Manor was less   
than exciting.   
  
Lucius Malfoy was preoccupied with a new case at the Ministry of Magic, so he   
sent a servant to order up the Weird Sisters to play in the gardens of the   
manor. The familiar music got Draco up and dancing but abruptly he sat back   
down.  
  
How do you talk to a teenage wizard? Lucius asked himself. Most likely he was   
starting to get interested in- well, girls- but Lucius liked to avoid those   
subjects on account of Lord Voldemort. He was not very happy with Lucius of   
late.   
He had delicately suggested that Lucius needed to get his son back into Death   
Eater-shape.  
"What is he, a Boggart?" Lucius joked. Instantly he regretted the line.  
"He'd better change, and quickly," Voldemort replied sternly, none too amused.   
Then his voice changed. He seemed to be crying inside. "I recognize in him an   
emotion I did not know you could let him feel."  
Lucius's face wore a pained expression.  
"Yes. Love."  
"But- but Malfoys don't fall in love."  
"Well, that one does. With whom, I do not know. But I sense that it is not a   
Slytherin."  
  
Draco paced the room, thinking. What is it that's really wrong with me? I'm   
supposed to be horrible and instead I'm turning into a real softie!  
Then the thought entered his mind.  
"A girl?" he asked himself, in disbelief, "Uh-uh. Forbidden territory."  
Malfoys didn't fall in love. No way, no chance, not ever. They married for   
power.  
  
And instantly he knew who the girl that he liked was. She had the nerve to sass   
him when he insulted her. She had the nerve to slap him when he insulted Hagrid.  
The girl was Hermione Granger.  
  
Draco reached under a tome about the Dark Arts for his diary.  
Dipping his eagle-feather quill into his bottle of ink, he wrote:  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't stop thinking about this girl I love her name is Hermione Granger.  
  
Draco threw down his quill and muttered, "Hopeless. Absolutely, completely   
berserk."  
Then his face perked up at the thought. 'I'll send her a letter," he said to   
himself. Once again he picked up the quill, opened his desk drawer and rustled   
around for some dyed parchment. Then he remembered that he didn't usually   
write nice letters to people (or embarrassing letters, he thought), so he had none.   
He got up from his desk and picked up his wand. His family was excused from   
underage wizardry laws. Draco would not get in trouble for using magic on the   
holidays.  
"Accio dyed parchment!" he cried. It came zooming up the stairs, through the   
corridor, and into Draco's room. It landed on the bed. He picked it up and   
opened it. He deliberated between a pretty lilac or rose pink. "The lilac," he   
decided.  
Picking up his quill, he dictated the words in his head and the quill zoomed   
around on the parchment, then Draco signed his name.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I can't stop thinking about you and I wish you were mine. Honestly? I think I   
love you.  
I'm not going to give you any clues yet (and don't you dare look at the bottom   
of the parchment until you finish reading what I've got to say.  
  
It's the oddest match I've ever heard of or thought of. I tried to stop myself   
from hurting you with those insults I threw. I'm kind of glad you slapped me   
because maybe I'm a better person for it.  
  
I really and truly like you, Hermione. I can't help what my heart feels. I don't   
care what Mum or Dad say because truly, I'm not like them.   
  
Four years can matter, five can be infinity.  
Remember.  
  
Love always,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Hesitating for a minute, he put the letter in an envelope with a charm. He had   
magicked it from the air.  
"A magic wand and instead of sparks, a heart," Draco smiled. Then he shut it and   
ran down to the Owlery. He found his own owl and placed it between his talons.   
"Make sure it gets to her safely, all right?" he whispered.  
"Whoo, whoo," the owl said in response.  
Hermione must not live far away from Malfoy Manor, Draco mused.   
His owl had come back with a letter in his talons. But it was not the same envelope.  
"Thanks, buddy," Draco said. Tucking the letter inside his robes, he ran   
upstairs to his room. He closed the door, and sat on his four-poster.  
Opening the letter, he pulled out a letter.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
How do I begin?   
  
I need you. To Ron, it looked like I wanted Harry all the time, but it's always   
been you. You own my heart, and by the look of your letter, I own yours.   
I am going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy my books for sixth year. Will we meet   
in the Leaky Cauldron? I will be there at ten o'clock.  
  
Don't bring your father.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
She doesn't have to worry, Draco thought. He felt like... he was happy. Really,   
truly, happy. Not the kind of happy he felt when he won something or managed to   
cut people down to size. He was happy. Ecstatic, even.  
"Yes, Hermione, we will meet in the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Later, after dinner, Draco approached his father.  
"Father," he began. Lucius looked up and said,  
"Draco, my boy!"  
"Father, I am growing up and I believe that I am old enough to go to Diagon   
Alley alone."  
"Well, actually, I had been discussing with your mother that very thing. And we   
have decided... that you may go alone from now on."  
"Oh, thank you, Father!" said Draco.  
"But we will want you back at six p.m tomorrow- so you can stay   
overnight at the pub. Your mother- Narcissa, is giving a dinner party.   
It begins at seven-thirty."  
"Absolutely, Father."  
"Good boy."  
  
All night Draco tossed and turned, wanting to go to sleep but feeling deathly   
impatient for the next day. Finally, he just stopped and went to sleep.   
Next thing he knew, his curtains were opening and the sun was shining through.   
He stumbled into his bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth.   
Then he stood in front of his closet.  
"The white shirt and the black jeans. As per bloody normal," he sighed. He   
wanted to wear robes, but the Muggle world would pick up on it.  
"Fine then, I'll take them in my bag."  
He folded them and put them in his bag.  
  
Hermione, like Draco, stood in front of her closet and deliberated outfit after   
outfit. Finally she decided on jeans and a white shirt. Hesitating just a little   
bit, she untucked it and unbuttoned the shirt so that a little of her stomach   
showed. Then she slid her feet into pure white trainers, slipped a satchel over   
her head and her purse into it, and reached for her straightening iron. Fifteen   
minutes later, she was ready.  
"I'm gonna have to leave secretly."  
Too late. Dr. Granger was walking up the stairs.  
"Hermione!"  
Hermione cringed at the shrill note in her mum's voice.  
"And just WHERE do you think you're going in THOSE clothes?" Dr. Granger   
demanded.  
Hermione had to say it before she let herself be taken over by her conservative   
mum.  
"To... to meet an... er, boy friend of mine."  
"Not a boyfriend, huh? Just a- boy friend?" her mum asked sarcastically.  
"Well, yeah."  
"Are you lying to me, Hermione?"  
"Okay, fine! A boyfriend! Yes, my boyfriend! My new boyfriend! Happy now?"  
Then she turned and ran out of the house and sped down the country lane. She   
hailed a cab and ordered the driver to take her to London.  
She handed over the cab fare and ran to the Leaky Cauldron,   
pushed open the door, and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.  
"Uh, hi," he managed to say.  
Hermione was a bit disappointed. What, no kiss?  
Then suddenly, he took her in his arms and kissed her, a deep, lingering kiss.   
  
For someone who'd never been kissed, Hermione was doing a pretty good job,   
Draco thought, shifting his grip around Hermione. He looked at his watch.  
That would make it three minutes- just a few more seconds.  
"Ahem!"  
  
The noise startled Hermione and she abruptly pulled away from Draco to look into   
Harry Potter's clear green eyes.  
"Potter, you stopped us breaking the record for Longest Kiss!' Draco complained.  
"No, Herm and I already set that record last year, five minutes if you want to   
know," Harry snapped.  
Hermione reached for Harry's arm, he pulled away with a look of disgust on his   
face.  
"What the hell is going on, Hermione?" Harry demanded. Pain crossed inside his   
eyes among the natural flame that was always there.  
"Oh, do shut up, Harry," she said, laughing. "You always make a mountain out of   
a molehill. I've changed."  
"Yeah, I can damn well see that!" Harry said. Then he faced her, looked into her   
eyes, and said clearly:  
"Slut."  
  
A long time ago, Harry would never had put, well, that word into the same   
sentence as the name Hermione, but looking at her made him sick. She was no   
angel.  
"I'll kill you for that, Potter," Malfoy muttered.  
"No, I'll get her first. You promised, Hermione."  
"What did I promise, Harry?" asked Hermione, looking amused.  
"That- that you'd be mine! And only when- when we were old enough- would we-   
we..."  
"C'mon, Potter, you can say it," Malfoy teased him. "You wanted to have it off   
with her!"  
Harry stared Malfoy in the eyes and wondered why the boy's face didn't burn;   
what with all the hatred inside his own.  
And then instinctively, he knew what he had to do. He took a firm grip on   
Hermione's arm and pushed his mouth to her mouth.   
He grabbed her other arm and slipped it around his body.  
But she did the unthinkable. She disentangled herself from him, put her hands on   
his chest, and pushed him as hard as she could. Then she took Malfoy's hand and   
placed her mouth on his. Harry just watched, shocked. He didn't hear Ron come   
inside the pub.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here?" Ron Weasley asked himself.  
"You said that aloud," said Harry, looking murderous.  
"Okay, now tell me why Hermione is mauling that... that... absolute bastard."  
"You got me there, my man."  
"Didn't she promise you..."  
Fumbling with the neck of his shirt, he produced a chain, which he took off and   
chucked in the general direction of the street.  
"Empty promise. I reckon he's Confunded her."  
"I dunno, Harry, it looks like they're in for the long haul."  
  
Hermione was quite enjoying torturing Harry. Now let him see what it's like to   
love someone and never get anything back! She had loved him for five years.   
Enough was definitely enough. She let the thoughts pass and concentrated on   
kissing Draco.  
  
Draco was starting to feel quite sick. Let's wind it up, darling, he ESP'd to   
Hermione. Once again he checked his watch. Seven minutes.  
They parted and looked around. Ron and Harry did not look pleased.  
Stuff you all, he muttered to himself, Hermione's mine.  
  
"I don't care whether I die in the process, let me at them," Harry muttered   
furiously.  
"Harry- what're you gonna do? Kill Hermione because- and I quote, 'she's just   
too much of a good friend that a relationship would mess up the whole thing'?"  
Ron sounded just a little too nonchalant.  
Harry looked Ron straight in the eye and said, "You like her, don't you?"  
Now Ron just looked afraid to death.  
"You. Like. Her."  
"Awright, awright, yeah Harry, I want Hermione- I can't have her, nor can you,   
Draco's got her- these are the things we know."  
Harry thought he was dying. He wished he was. His mind cut to a scene in Titanic   
where someone screamed, "No!" as the ship sank.  
He knew how that person felt. He wished that he could swap places with them.  
Then Hermione stepped forward.  
"I waited for you long enough, scar boy. Five years in my book is long enough."  
"Herm-I..."  
Here it was. Hurricane Hermione. She turned around and drove her words into him   
like white-hot needles.  
"Don't. Tell. Me. Your. Bullshit. Fucking hell! When will you get the fact that   
Draco here loves me and will care for me? And I didn't have to wait five fucking   
years either!"  
Then Draco put his arm around Hermione, and Harry felt like getting out his   
Firebolt to concuss them both with it. And Ron as well. He could not handle it.   
Simple. He could not believe that Hermione had turned to that terrible side.  
But maybe there's a side of Draco that Hermione can reach, a pesky little voice   
said reasonably.  
"Yeah, there's his side, and then there's his side," Harry whispered,   
unbelieving.  
Then he turned to go, but he remembered that there was something he had to say.  
"Just don't come wanting me to have you back, because you won't be allowed," he   
wrote on a piece of parchment, then stuck it in Hermione's back pocket and left.  
"I will never have you," he whispered fiercely,  
"Slut."  
Then he walked away.  
  
Ooh! Harry is not happy, to say the least. Wonder what'll happen next? Wait for   
it, it'll be posted soon.   
  



	2. A Love Square

HARRY POTTER AND THE GIRL DILEMMA   
Chapter #2  
A Love Square  
  
Draco and Hermione had each ordered separate rooms but now Hermione was   
sitting on Draco's loveseat, kissing Draco.  
Hermione's lips were hurting from being kissed for so long.  
"Draco," she said hoarsely, "We need to stop."  
Draco's eyes were understanding.  
"Yeah."  
"Hey, there's a letter in my pocket."  
She fished it out and unfolded the parchment.  
  
"Hermione,  
  
Just don't come wanting me to have you back, because you won't be   
allowed. I will never have you. No wizard will have you after Draco   
dumps you. And he will, Hermione, he will.  
  
And it'll be because you're frigid, he'll say.  
  
-Harry."  
  
Draco was leaning over Hermione's shoulder, reading what might as well   
have been Harry killing her.  
"If I ever get my hands on him…" Draco threatened.  
"I'm not frigid," Hermione said.  
  
Draco paused. Then he took Hermione's hand and said:  
"No, you're not. I won't deny that I'd love to see it happen, now, by   
some chance miracle, but I've changed, Hermione. My dad said to me, 'if   
they refuse you force 'em', but there's no way I could do that to you,   
Hermione. It's a beautiful thing and I- don't want you to be   
pressured."  
  
"What if I want to be pressured?" asked Hermione playfully, pulling   
Draco to the gigantic four-poster in the middle of the wall.  
"But- what if you're not ready, Herm?" Draco sputtered.  
Grabbing Draco, she threw him down onto the four-poster.  
Draco could not believe her. She was out of control!  
"Hermione, you're out of control!" Draco cried.  
  
"Yeah!" Hermione shouted wildly, "Of course I'm out of control! What   
would you expect?"  
"Not- not this much!"  
"C'mon! Come on, let's get this over with!"  
She unbuttoned her shirt, then leaned forward to unbutton Draco's   
shirt.  
  
"Where's the power?" she cried, flipping over as an invitation for   
Draco to take off her bra.  
Draco could not resist the sight. He unclasped the bra and flung it   
aside. Then he unzipped her jeans and she took them off and he took his   
black jeans off. Then Hermione put her arms around him and pulled him   
down with her…  
  
Harry was totally disgusted with Hermione. He could not put his disgust   
into words. He hated her. He hated Draco. Sure, he could forgive Ron   
for liking Hermione. But that… slut in that pub, he could just about   
finish her off.  
'I'm gonna blow everything you know about  
Me myself and I  
I'm gonna break, really gonna shake your world  
Turn it upside down  
I'm gonna make sure that you're on the floor when the cops all come   
around  
No you won't survive me myself and I.'  
Harry found himself continuing the song along with Daniela Scala from   
Scandal'us. Like Hear'say, he thought and that other band one of the   
American witches had mentioned. "Oh, I really, really love Ashley from   
O-Town!"  
Whatever.   
'What I'm about to do, is still in my mind  
Will I have the courage?  
Will I find the strength to carry on, to respect my needs?  
Not to take you back every time you say 'forgive me'.  
That song just about sums up my life, Harry thought.  
  
Hermione woke up next to Draco in the morning. Feeling a little self-  
conscious, she ran her finger down the middle of Draco's back.  
"S'matter, Herm?" Draco murmured.  
"Time to get up, sleepyhead," Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
Even to Draco's untrained eye, Hermione looked even more beautiful than   
she had last night. Dressed in a white lace nightie and her hair in a   
long plait she was stunning.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was just sitting on the couch in the Leaky Cauldron   
crying. He didn't care about his image. He just wanted to cry. And cry.   
And cry. And did I mention, he thought to himself, cry.  
  
He couldn't break down, not in front of, well, no one. But he just let   
the tears spill. For losing Hermione. For knowing that not only did he   
love Hermione, Ron and Draco loved her too.  
"If that's not a love triangle it has to be a love square," Harry   
whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Her Divine Protector

HARRY POTTER AND THE GIRL DILEMMA  
Chapter #3  
Just Kiss Me  
  
Do I? Don't I? Ginny Weasley deliberated whether to run a finger down Harry's  
back. She reached for him and slid her finger lightly down his back,   
then sat down carefully on the couch, wishing she could block out the sound of  
Harry's sobs.   
She wanted to take him in her arms and kiss him and say that everything was  
going to be all right and that he should stop crying. And then he'd kiss her and...  
  
"What's the matter, Harry?" whispered a sweet voice. Harry turned to   
see Ginny Weasley. Her face was open and she seemed ready to help him   
with his problems. She looked so kind and innocent, Harry wanted to kiss her.  
"Nothing is the matter. Nothing is the matter with the Boy Who Lived!"   
he found himself yelling.  
  
But instead of being scared off, Ginny leaned over and touched   
his hand. Harry found himself getting up, but Ginny took his hand and   
made him sit down. But before he could get settled she pushed him back   
so that he was leaning against the armrest, held him in her arms, and moved  
so that she was almost on top of him, then she kissed him gently on the lips,   
and Ginny was hoping against hope that he would kiss her back. Which he did.  
"Ginny, did you just kiss me?" he asked.  
"Yeah. And- well, you kissed me back."  
"Why?"  
"Because it seems to help. I read somewhere that kissing people is therapeutic."  
Harry tried to fold Ginny into his arms for another kiss. But Ginny sensed her duty  
was done and got up to leave.  
"No, Ginny. Wait," Harry said, sitting up and holding out his hand. Ginny  
took it and sat down, then let it go.  
  
I don't know what it is that makes me love you so  
I only know I never want to let you go  
Cause you started something, can't you see?  
And ever since we met you've had a hold on me.  
No matter what you do  
I only want to be with you.  
  
Harry wanted to pour out his soul to someone, someone who cared.  
"I do care, you know," she reassured him, "D'you think I'm going to go   
to the Daily Prophet with the stories of your life?"  
Harry couldn't help but give Ginny a half-grin.  
"Do you want to know? Then let me start..."  
He put his arm around Ginny, bringing her closer in so she could   
listen. He thought he felt something ripple through her.   
He hugged Ginny to his chest and smoothed her red hair back. It wouldn't be out  
of the question to rain little kisses over her face, would it? No, it wouldn't.   
He leaned down to kiss Ginny over and over...  
  
I wanna kiss you all over  
And over again.  
I wanna kiss you all over  
'Til the night closes in.  
  
What am I doing? he asked himself. You're practically falling head over heels for  
this girl! What on earth is going on?  
I'm going crazy, he thought. I'm wishing that she were Hermione and that it's her  
in my arms- not Ginny! Oh God, don't tell me that I want to kiss her again. And  
again. And again.  
"When...ever you want to... make me happy, just kiss me,' Harry murmured.  
  
Don't stop wasting your emotions  
Lay all your love on me...  
  
"Harry, don't lead me on!" cried Ginny. "Stop kissing me! I'm not Hermione. I'm  
Ginny... Oh God, Harry, come on! Why are you kissing me over and over?  
I can't believe that you're in love with me! Tell me the truth. Do you love me or  
are you just kissing me because you're not with- her?"  
  
"Under attack, I'm being taken,   
About to crack, defences breaking.   
Won't somebody see and save a heart?   
Come and rescue me now 'cause I'm falling apart!   
Under attack, I'm taking cover,   
He saw my track, my chasing lover.   
Thinking nothing's gonna stop him now,   
Should I want to? I'm not sure, I won't know how," Ginny sang. She had a beautiful  
voice, Harry realised. He really was under attack.   
And then Ginny chose a different song:  
  
"Love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me,  
I love you.   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do.   
I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it?   
Don't you too?   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do.  
  
Oh, I've been dreaming through my lonely past,   
Now I just made it, I found you at last.  
  
So come on, now let's try it,   
I love you, can't deny it.   
'Cause it's true,   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do.  
  
Oh, no hard feelings between you and me,   
If we can't make it, but just wait and see.   
  
So come on, now let's try it,   
I love you, can't deny it.   
'Cause it's true,   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do.   
So love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me,   
I love you.   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do.   
I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it?   
Don't you too?   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do."  
  
"I must say, Ginny, you're a good singer," Harry said.  
"Yeah- but do you actually get the point that shines through into the song?"  
  
Do you love her? Harry asked himself. He looked into her eyes and saw   
her emotions, written in them like a script: Respect. Pain. Fear.   
Anticipation. A desperate longing.  
And pure, sweet, unconditional love. Meant for him.   
And only for him.  
  
Looking at Ginny, he sat up. He leaned forward. There was no way he was going   
to kiss her quickly. No way. "Better do this properly," he whispered.   
Harry held her and lightly put his lips to hers. He held her tight and kept   
kissing her. And kissing her. She slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth and   
Harry didn't hesitate before he slipped his into her mouth.  
"Oh, Ginny, oh, Ginny," Harry murmured.  
Gently Ginny withdrew her tongue from Harry's mouth and he removed his   
and they broke from the kiss.  
"Wow," Ginny said, "Could you tell that that was my first proper kiss?"  
"No."  
"The best thing was that I saved it for you. You taught me something,   
Harry."  
"What did I teach you?"  
"You taught me that dreams do come true."  
Without knowing that he was doing it, Harry started to sing:  
  
"Never knew I could feel like this,   
Like I've never seen the sky before.   
Want to vanish inside your kiss   
Every day I love you more and more.   
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?   
Telling me to give you everything   
Seasons may change, winter to spring   
But I love you until the end of time.  
  
Come what may, come what may  
I will love you, until my dying day."  
  
And then Ginny remembered that she had heard the song on the radio that   
her dad had fixed up for her. And she continued:  
  
"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place   
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.   
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,   
But our world revolves around you.   
And there's no mountain too high,   
No river too wide,   
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side.   
Storm clouds may gather,   
And stars may collide,   
But I love you until the end of time."  
  
And then Ginny remembered another song she had heard.  
"Just hold me now, just hold me now, stay this way forever.  
Say the day will never come."  
  
Harry didn't feel like Ginny's divine protector any more. He felt like-   
her boyfriend.  
Ginny and Harry. Harry and Ginny. Those names together sounded… damn fine!   
  
A/N: Okay, we've got H/G and H/D cleared up, now it's just R/?  
Hmm. Let's leave Ron single for now.   



	4. Come What May

HARRY POTTER AND THE GIRL DILEMMA  
Chapter #4  
Come What May  
  
Draco had gotten home and was stuck entertaining Pansy Parkinson back at  
Malfoy Manor during his mother's dinner party extravaganza. And when Pansy  
leaned over to kiss Draco a mushy good night, he had to suffer. Because then his  
parents would know something was wrong, Pansy was such a tattletale.  
"Son, you'll make a fine husband for my daughter one day," boomed   
Mr. Parkinson, clapping Draco on the shoulder.  
"Betrothed from birth, right Narcissa?" giggled Mrs. Parkinson.  
"Oh... yes," said Narcissa, coming to. Lucius gave her a pointed look of venom.  
  
After the train journey they got back to Hogwarts. Dear old Hogwarts. A place for  
secrets. The ideal place for romance.  
  
The days passed and the school was having a Hogsmeade afternoon.   
But Harry wasn't planning on leaving the castle.  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? he wrote.   
He prayed that Ginny understood French.  
  
And Ginny wrote back:  
  
Oui-oui! Next Hogsmeade weekend in your dormitory.  
  
Harry was thinking. About who else? he thought. Ginny,   
Ginny, Ginny. You have a problem, my man, he said to himself.   
You are seriously in love with Ginny Weasley.  
He touched his lips, remembering how sweet Ginny's kisses tasted.  
  
Roses are red, my love.  
Violets are blue.  
Sugar is sweet, my love, but not as sweet as you.  
  
Ginny needed to do this before she lost her nerve. She slipped off her ordinary  
robes and put satin-feel silver ones on instead. Then she quickly  
tiptoed down the hall to Harry's dormitory.  
"Harry, it's me," she whispered.  
  
She sat on the bed, in front of him, and Harry held her face and   
kissed her over and over. "Don't.. Tell... Anyone," Harry said between kisses.  
  
She could finish at Hogwarts  
lacking something very important to some men. She'd have to wear yellow at  
her wedding!  
"Harry... Don't do this with me if you're not sure," Ginny said.  
"Ginny, I'm sure about this. Why do you think you're with me? I promise I won't  
let go."  
"This is the best kind of magic there is,"   
Ginny murmured, sinking down with Harry...  
  
Her hair was a little messed up and he smoothed it back from her forehead.  
"I have to get out of here!" she whispered loudly.  
"Just tiptoe through the hall and put on your other robes. Remember, don't tell  
anyone about us."  
"I want to scream it out to everyone but I know that   
secrecy is the best thing," replied Ginny.  
"One more minute," Harry whispered urgently, kissing her deeply.  
  
Would it be my fault if I could turn you on?  
Would it be so bad if I could turn you on?  
When I kiss your mouth, I want to taste it,  
Turn it upside down, don't wanna waste it.  
  
Ron thought he heard Harry's bed squeak.  
But then he heard a high-pitched squeal that sounded awfully like his sister, Ginny,  
when she was happy. And then another squeak,   
and then another noise that sounded very... wet.   
And the noise came again and again. Bounce, bounce, mwah, mwah, mwaaaaah.  
Harry and my sister are... having sex! he realised. My sister! Harry! God!  
So... that makes them the fourth couple I've heard about. Draco and Hermione.  
Seamus and Lavender. And Harry and Ginny.  
"And me and Hermione," he sighed.  
  
Ron asked Harry for a word then next day in the common room.  
"My sister. You slept with my sister."  
"Yeah... and I reckon that I could've produced the world's best Patronus," Harry  
said matter-of-factly.  
Ron was very angry. "You- you don't even love her!" he sputtered.  
"Ron, I'll bet my broomstick that you won't believe me, but I do. I love Ginny.   
And I wouldn't be scared to shout it out loud in front of the Great Hall."  
"How did it start?"  
"I was crying, feeling sorry for myself, when she kissed me. And I- I found myself  
kissing her back. And then she asked me if I really loved her,   
and I kissed her again. And again.   
And then she did something that made me sure."  
"What was that?"  
"She sang to me."  
"I know Ginny can sing, she's quite good. But this isn't love you're feeling."  
"And like you've had sex before?" countered Harry.  
"I have."  
Those two words were enough to stop Harry short.   
"You- you've had sex?" he managed to get out.  
"Yeah. And I didn't regret it."  
Ron's face was reflecting;   
Harry's face was putting the pieces of the puzzle into place.  
"You made love with Hermione."  
"Harry, I- I was drunk."  
"On Butterbeer?" Harry spat, "Or on her?"  
"Well if you had've drunk twenty Butterbeers you'd probably be drunk too," Ron  
shot back. His temper was really getting out of hand. He was angry. He was getting  
pissed off at Harry more and more.  
"Oh God, don't tell me this is true," Harry muttered.   
"Ron, it's not true, right?"  
Looking scared, Ron nodded mutely.  
Harry wanted to laugh uncontrollably at Ron. He felt hysteria coming on. His scar  
was burning hot. Looking up, he stared into Ron.  
And then he fainted.  
Two teachers levitated him and took him to the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny heard a thud. "Oh my God," she cried. "Let me through!"  
People were crowding around Harry's lifeless form. She pushed through and knelt  
by Harry's side. She didn't want to kiss him- too embarrassing right now.   
So she opened her mouth. She took Harry's hand and held it.   
And then she began to sing:  
"Never knew I could feel like this,  
Like I've never seen the sky before.  
Want to vanish inside your kiss.  
Every day I love you more,  
And more."  
"It's not going to work! Weasley killed him!" shouted a Ravenclaw.  
"Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter?" asked a Hufflepuff in disbelief.  
"Keep trying, Ginny! It won't work!" yelled a Slytherin.  
And then she heard it. It was faint, but it was there. It grew stronger, syllable by  
syllable:  
"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?  
Telling me to give you everything.  
Seasons may change- winter to spring.  
But I love you until the end of time."  
And he stood up, took Ginny's hand, and they sang:  
"Come what may, come what may.  
I will love you, until my dying day."  
And he took her in his arms, and they kissed in front of all the other students.  
  
McGonagall was passing around a box of tissues. Flitwick was dancing. Snape was  
just looking sulky. And Dumbledore beamed with pride.   
A flick of his wand and the Great Hall was decorated with fairy lights.   
Another flick, and there was food on the tables.  
One more pulled up the girls' hair into elegant hairstyles   
and the boys' slicked back.  
Another flick found the boys in their dormitories and the girls in theirs.   
Another, and the entire student body was dressed in assorted finery.   
Ginny found herself in emerald green. Harry found himself in black. Real emerald  
earrings glittered in her ears and gems decorated her hair.   
Led by Harry and Ginny, the Gryffindors descended the stairs into the Great Hall.  
And they danced the night away.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Epilogue

A long time ago, a girl had a dream. She dreamt that one day Harry Potter would  
fall in love with her.  
Looks like she got her wish.  
Around the same time, a boy was evil and horrible but the love of one girl changed  
him forever.  
And over a decade ago, a little boy with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on  
his forehead had a dream. He dreamt that one day he would be loved by someone.  
That little boy was Harry Potter.  
And he knew he would always be okay because he was loved and cared for   
by four of the strongest witches and wizards he would ever meet in his lifetime.  
Two wizards, two witches.  
The school houses are named for them. Weasley, Dumbledore, Granger.  
Weasley, the house of loyalty.  
Dumbldore, the house of wisdom and quick wit.  
Granger, the house of cleverness and knowledge.  
  
And who could forget Potter, the house of bravery and courage.  
  
But the only thing that mattered to those witches and wizards is   
the greatest magic of all.  
Love. 


End file.
